Klaus Saves Baby Elena
by Keshyra55
Summary: Maybe We should just give her to the Orginals they would know what to do a couple said near the bushes yeah we will miss you baby elena the couple wrote a note and ring the doorbell at the Orginals home they was very well known they run...and run Please Read! I promise you won't regret it :-)
1. Finding a child

**Summary: Baby Elena was _found_ by the Orginals what if she was something special to Klaus and his family? What will the future bring? **

**Disclaimer:** _I Do Not Own The Vampire Dairies_

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic that I wrote if you have any _Questions, Comments , Concerns_ please leave a review it would mean a lot :-) and also Im a type of person thats on fanfiction every day and upload a new chapter Okay! Im done with the ranting on with the Story!

 **Klaus Pov**

I was in my room doing my studies working with art yes I love art I've been drawing since I was a kid it helped me control my anger issues that I have because I was different from my family my dad as _I should say_ hated me from the bottom of his bloody heart my mother slept with many men in our village she was like a town whore she was pregnant with me at the time and she told Michel he knew he didn't sleep with her at that moment she bide him and bide him to convince the baby was his

 _Flashback ~_

 _He lied and said he believe her I was the middle child of our family their is Elijah, Finn , me , Rebecca, Kol and Henrick Elijah was the most beloved  one from mother and farther because he was the most "honored one" who always wear suits and stupid bow ties I should say I was just born out of my mother womb and Michael looked at me and said "I wish you was never BORN! Ester told him why did he had to be so cruel to me I didn't know what was going on at that time So I began to cry GIVE ME HIM! Ester Cried FiNE! I bet YOU don't even know what to name the baby DO YOU! Michael Yelled NO! Ester cried Niklaus  Im naming him Niklaus DON'T YOU DARE  name MY baby AFTER THE DEMON DEVIL YOU BASTERD Ester said Tell me tell me this baby isnt mines Micheal pleaded its yours its all yours ester smirk the whole vilage had heard them they were sad about ester baby and how he would grow up in such a poor village with little to eat but Micheal was a very rich man they could see why ester wanted him to be the farther of her third child and named him after the devil his other siblings were playing outside Hey look! Finn was pointing to a bird Yuuup thats a big bird Elijah said_

 _End of flashback ~_

Hey Klaus what are you working on my sister rebecca ask she standing by the doorway just some art work becca why would you want to know I smirk

gee Klausy you are always drawing my younger brother kol said

do not call me klausy Kol what do both of you want come downstairs and get something to eat becca smirk

I smirk back we are not normal humans in fact we eat human blood because we are vampires not just any vampires that you read or see on some foolish tv we are the _Orginals vampires_ _that_ lived over a thousand years and we have to drink blood in order to survive

you can also compel people to get them to do what you want cool right? I walk downstairs and saw a scared little human girl who look like shes in her twenties

why are scared sweetheart I ask touching her face b-because I was taking here against my WILL! You moron she screams hmm fiesty little thing

ms jones I called my maid

yes master Klaus?

shes one of my favorite maid's would you mind putting the worthless human in a cellur where she belongs we actually don't have a cellur

Sorry to ruined your dreams but I call My rooms the cullur I thought and smirk

what... WHY! I didn't do anything I don't

\- SHUT UP!

I yelled at her a bit into her neck I snapped it and she screams I loved it when they scream and drop her to the ground

now Nik why do you have to be like that becca ask withh a smirk

first of all don't question me second of all I wasn't in the mood to be playing around with a pity human.

Master I will clean up this mess and give you blood after ms jones said

thank you lovely I kissed her cheek and she blush anything for you master

now see thats why your my favorite maid I smirk

I felt Kol eyes on me I knew he had a pity crush on ms jones she will do anything you ask for and shes one of my favorite toy as well

why do you have to be so cruel kol said

why are you jealous mate she's perfect in bed and I love it when she purrs also because you don't deserve them

Kol eyes turned red with veins under them and all of sudden the door bell rings well

lets see who it is becca says Rebecca open the door and we saw nothing

well thats weird kol said

indeed I respond Just as we was closing the door I heard crying..

 **Authors Note** /Thank you guys for reading this far if if you like the story please leave a review it would mean alot and also so I can continue Next chapter


	2. Lost in her eyes

**Summary: Baby Elena was** _Found_ **by the Originals what if she was something special to Klaus and his Family? What will the Future bring?**

 **Disclaimer:** _I Do Not own the Vampire Diaries_

 _Previous Chapter ~_

 _Kol Eyes turned Red with veins under them and all of sudden the door bell ring well_

 _Let's see who it is Becca Said Rebecca open the door and we saw nothing_

 _Well that's weird Kol Said_

 _Indeed I responded just as we were closing the door we heard crying.._

 **Klaus pov**

What was that Elijah ask

Omg! Becca squeal

What I was kinda confused

Look Down Kol said I looked down and saw a baby with the most adorable big doe brown eyes she was perfect the baby stared at us and started to cry I didn't know what to do because I haven't been around a baby in so long usually its because there parent is protected of their children and knowing me I don't get along with people or kids in that matter

Hey sweetie Becca coo at her and with gentle easy she pick her up the baby still started to cry and all of sudden she reach her arms out for me

Well she wants you take her nik

I gently grabbed her from Becca arms hello love I smiled at her

Aww isn't that cute nik talking to babies kol says I growled at him and to mg surprise the baby giggled

Omg she's so adorable! ms Jones squeal

She is isn't she I smirk

Well let's get inside we have to fed her and Change her clothes who would even leave this adorable cute baby by herself

We walked inside the kitchen I'm still holding the baby

Here you go guys I made the baby formula not sure if she's allergic to anything

Thank you miss Jones no problem master she wink

Ugh will you too get a room already becca said annoyed

Indeed we will because you said so I handed the baby and the bottle to Rebecca

Ewww gross kol mouthed

Your just jealous I mouthed back with a smirk

 __ **Author notes /** _Thank you guys for reading this far if you have please leave a review if you like the story so I can write another chapter it means a lot thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** _Baby_ Elena _was found by the originals what if she was something special to Klaus and his family read and find out._

 **Rebecca** ** _Pov_**

I laugh as I fed the baby her milk formula

She looks like someone familiar doesn't she Elijah ask

Someone like who I ask then Elijah was interrupted when the baby said _dada_ and reaches her arms out to Elijah There was _awwws_ around the room

Look at that she always calls Elijah her dad Kol said

Wait until Nik finds out about this I smirks

Find out about what I heard Klaus say

The baby call Elijah _dada_ kol laughs

I noticed Nik seems a little upset But he let it go well then very he vams off the baby had cried and I pick her up from Elijah arms and she still was crying

Make her stop crying Kol said covering his ears

Maybe I can Nik Said as he vamps back

Why should we trust you with a baby I scold at him

Apparently she wants _me_ Nik Said

Lets just see who she wants Elijah said

The baby stop crying and reaches her arms out to Nik

Well would you look at that he smirks and hold the baby

Guys she doesn't even have a name and is she staying with us I'd always love to have another kid around kol Ask

Wait look at her back it's a piece of paper Elijah said

I pick up the piece of paper and read what the note Said

 _ **Please take care of my little Elena I'm sorry I had to go as soon as I came into the woods it wasn't safe for her and this house was this closes I could find I was young along with my boyfriend John maybe one day we would come back for her when we are ready but she has A aunt and a uncle named Miranda and Grayson that's all you should know thank you -isobell .**_

Elena her name is Elena

Author note/ **Tbank you guys for reading please leave a question or a review so I can Continue on to the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**summary:** _baby_ **Elena** _was found by the Originals what if she was something special to him and his family read and find out_

 _ **Disclaimer:.**_ _i do not own the Vampire Daries_

 **Klaus** _Pov_

Becca read the note out loud to everyone

Elena her name is Elena Becca said

I cooed at the baby I was holding she giggled

Nik has a soft spot for babies Kol Tease

Do Not I said that's enough you two we have to go shopping for Elena Elijah said

I'll go with Elijah we will be back Becca said and vamps away

They should of let you go since your the youngest

That doesn't mean anything Kol pouted the baby giggled and reaches her arms out to Kol

Kol smiles hi love he cooed

Just then Becca and Elijah came back as a few workers came in to fix a baby crib

The room to your left Rebecca said holding baby toys and clothes

Really Becca

A baby can never have to much clothes She said

I rolled my eyes as Ms Jones came back in fixing supper for the maids then we Heard Elena say _Mama_

She gasp and pick up Elena Hi Sweetie she cooed

Everything is set up Kol said coming back from fixing the play pin

We walked to the living room and saw a play pin with toys in it Ms Jones put Elena in the play pin and she started to play with Toys

How is she talking and she's a baby Rebecca ask

Maybe she isn't human kol said

We will see when she grow up for now she has a childhood

 _ **1 year old**_

 _ **No one povs**_

 _Elena was playing with her toys With Kol_

 _Kola bear she giggled Kol laughs and tickle Elena_

 _Elena suppers really Ms Jones said_

 _Mama Elena reaches her arms out to Ms Jones and she pick her up_

 _Ms Jones walked to the Kitchen to find everyone was waiting to eat_

 _KLAUSY She yelled_

 _Klaus laugh and pick up Elena Hi love she giggled and Klaus handed Elena back to Ms Jones she sat down at the table and was feeding her Pasta Mixed with broccoli_

 _Elena drink her Apple juice As when Elijah came in the room_

 _How's the Little Princess doing Elijah ask_

 _Daddy! She reaches her arms out to Elijah and he pick her up_

 _Ready to read in the library_

 _She nods and giggles and went with Elijah to the library room_

 _Well now this a good book Rebecca said in the library_

 _BECCA she yelled and reaches her arms out to Rebecca_

 _Rebecca laugh and pick her up_

 _I have perfect book we can read_

 **Author notes** _/ If you have any questions please leave a review and also so I can continue next chapter_


	5. Chapter 5

**summary:** _baby_ **Elena** _was found by the Originals what if she was something special to him and his family read and find out_

 _ **Disclaimer:.**_ _i do not own the Vampire Daries_

 _~Flashback_

 _Now I know a good book we can read Becca said_

 _~End of Flashback~_

 **Rebecca pov**

I was reading a book to Elena she was 1 year old

And cow jump over the

 _Moon!_

She said giggling I laugh

Elijah was dusting off the Desk of the book

Isn't that the maids job I ask him

Well sometimes we have to act human for Elena when she's outside she would be ordering people around because she live with the originals

I rolled my eyes and was about to say something just then Klaus came in

KLAUSY Elena yelled and reaches her arms out to Klaus he smiled and pick her up

Hello Love he cooed she smiles and pinches his cheek I got your nose he said playfully

 _no no nose my nose! She started to cry_

Sorry love you can have your nose Back Klaus laughs

She giggled Yay Nose back!

 **No one Povs**

 _ **2 year old**_

 _Elena was painting with Klaus_

 _when Ms Jones came in_

 _Mama Elena said Ms Jones smiles and pick up Elena Hi Sweetie ready for supper_

 _She nods and giggles Ms Jones walk downstairs with Elena and everyone was downstairs waiting to eat_

 _Ms Jones sat down with Elena and was giving Elena a burger but Elena started to cry_

 _No want burger she cries more_

 _What does she wants Kol ask_

 _Not sure rebbecca said_

 _Elena want do you want to eat Elijah said_

 _she was still crying KLAUSY Klaus pick her up and hugged her_

 _Maybe she was Pasta Klaus said_

 _Pasta but we had Pasta Last time Ms Jones complaint_

 _Klaus Stared at her and give her the evil eyes and Ms Jones quicky went to fix Pasta with Chicken_

 _Elijah pick up Elena Klaus Go Calm down now Klaus went to Calm down_

 _Daddy Klausy mad at me_

 _No Sweetie he had to do something_

 _But I want Klausy she Pout_

 _I'm here love Klaus came back and pick up Elena_

 _Are you calm Klaus Elijah ask_

 _I'm calm_

 **Author Note/ Review** _if you questions Leave a Comment so I can continue next chapter_


End file.
